Guild of Demons
by Natsiel
Summary: In my world there is but one rule. At the age of fourteen, when the child reach puberty, they are to be brought into the guild. There is no option once you are born into it. I was against this rule and they still changed me, make me something unwanted. But I will make sure they regret what they did to me, and I will enjoy it...


The dying light is fading fast  
The sky is turning dark  
Fear is leaving at last  
But still there is a mark

The scars will never fade away  
The memories will never leave  
But faith is due today  
The magic is set free

It will take its time to claim your life  
It will creep into your mind  
Its blade will edge the sharpest knife  
It will render you blind

But still you will see so clear  
See only magic here  
It is part of your deepest fears  
The only sound you hear

Chapter 1: Transformation

Three pair of eyes stared uncannily at a person a few meters from their standing point. They all watch how the person, a boy, took care of a little baby girl. He turned around and waved at the small group of people staring at him, bright green eyes a bit annoyed at the tugging his black hair was feeling at the moment. The owner of one pair of eyes waved back at him curtly, turning to the rest of the company with a stern look.

"He is turning fifteen in a few weeks that is not something allowed by our laws anymore, not in the way he is at least" He started in a firm, dry voice.

"He has been against the rule since he was told. I don't want to have him as an enemy. Forcing him to do something against his will…I'm not fond of it… you know that better than anyone" Another voice argued, this one a bit deeper.

"The Council gave you more time. He was supposed to be a part of us when he turned fourteen. It has been planned since he was born. I wouldn't like to know the consequences if you go against them this time around…" he trailed of staring at the small girl pulling the boys hair.

"We can't just force him! Is his life, he has a right to choose what to do with it." A feminine voice intercepted, a strained and defensive tone in her, as she walked in front of the guy who dared threatened her beloved daughter and son.

The mentioned guy raised an eyebrow in amusement at her obvious actions "The right to choose what to do was taken from him the moment he was born with his" he pointed to the other male "blood. I am just a messenger and even if you fight me with all your strength about this subject, know that the answer will remain the same." He looked down at the 5'8 woman trying to block his way and smiled sardonically. Purple eyes shining behind black glasses and straight black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, his stance obviously intimidated her. He took pride in that little bit of information and look back at the older man with brownish red eyes. "I don't understand why both of you are fighting me so much. You knew this was going to happen, aren't you glad I took a small detour and gave you more time to prepare" he said in amusement

Feminine green eyes blazed in fury "What the council is making us do is unforgivable. They will put our own child against us, just to please themselves!" Her black hair moved wildly as if expressing her own fury.

The male nodded in a satisfactory way "I'm glad you understand Kaoru, but don't forget is not just to please themselves" he looked back at the other male

"Persona, I understand the council is in chaos with all that is happening but does it have to be this way? Can we have more time so he can understand what we are dealing with?" The male said wearily

"I'm sorry about this Natan, my orders were just a warning. I can't change them." He nodded to both parents and turn around "He will come to understand everything sooner or later" He told them as he continues on his way to the exit.

"Natan… what should we do about this?" Kaoru asked after the departure of the unwelcome visitor, a sad look in her face as she stared at her laughing son.

Natan pulled her to him, his shoulder length brown hair tickling her face, and sighed "What can we do?" he replied sadly as he to stared at his kids playing and laughing.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. Guild of Demons`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Natsume!" a grunt was heard, following shortly by a small bump, that probably meant the crashing of a body with the floor.

"NATSUME!" annoyed green eyes opened at the same time a door was banged open. Tall and imposing was standing a guy around 5'7 at his door with an amused look on his face. His straight long black hair was tied in a low ponytail and big purple eyes stared at the log on the floor glaring daggers at him.

"Were you still sleeping?" he asked with a small laugh

A grunt answered him as the mentioned boy stood up from the heaps of sheets "The hell you doing here…" he asked while walking to his bathroom.

"uh… no reason in particular" the boy answered while taking the sheets off the floor and throwing them on the bed.

"Yash, you had a fight with that chick again?" he asked as he yawned from the bathroom, toothpaste in one hand and the toothbrush in the other.

"pft! As if she could handle me! That fucking bitch think she owns the fucking world!" he stomped to the bathroom and stared at the green eye boy through the glass, ignoring the amused look he sent him, he continue "she told me and I mean she fucking TOLD me that I HAD to make the writing part. That she wasn't going to do the whole fucking work. Mind you she didn't say it like THAT but is what she meant! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT SHIT ANYWAYS!" he finished with a red face and pissed off look.

Natsume spit the toothpaste and cleaned his mouth before finally turning and looking at the guy "So…you did had a fight with her and she won!...again!" he finished with a laugh.

"Hyuga you are not helping my case dammit!" Yasha yelled at him with a small stomp to emphasize his point.

Natsume rolled his eyes while walking to his drawers for some fresh clothes. "Is Monday, how did you have a fight with her? Is barely seven am… I should kill you for waking me up at this hour…" he muttered when he noticed the time

Yasha blushed a little and flopped on his bed "We…kind of met yesterday evening…" he muttered loud enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume turned around with an amused face and was about to say something when someone knocked on his door.

"Morning you guys" Kaoru said with an amused face looking at the addition sitting in his son's bed "Yasha I see you had a fight with you girlfriend"

"Mom, don't" Natsume whined at the teasing mother of his "is too early for this"

Yasha glared at Kaoru but didn't comment otherwise, he didn't feel like dealing with the annoyed mood of his friend, his was more than enough thank you very much.

Kaoru nodded and looked at Natsume with a small, almost sad smile "Nana, remember we have a meeting with your father this afternoon. Don't be late, please"

He rolled his eyes for the second time in less than fifteen minutes "I've been hearing about that meeting for over a week already, don't think I can forget it"

Kaoru smiled softly "I love you honey, I really do"

"What's with you today? Don't say stuff like that" Natsume muttered with a small blush, trying and failing to hide it.

She giggled at his face and winked at him "Have a nice day boys, behave!" she said and turned to leave "oh almost forgot!" she ran back in the room into the arms of his son and smacked her really moist lips on his cheek. With a loud smack and a rather strong push she laughed freely and stared at the annoyed face of her son "Happy Birthday Natsume!" she hugged him strongly once more then finally left.

A slow whistle was heard as Natsume tried to clean all the slobber from his cheek. "You have one crazy mother" Yasha told him

Natsume glared at him "Like yours is any better"

Yasha smiled and winked at him "That is why we are so fucking sexy"

"Don't understand why the craziness of our mothers matter in that sexy shit of yours…" He muttered as he took his wallet and walked out of his room, Yasha following closely.

"I forgot it was your birthday today…hmmm…"

"You always forget" Natsume answered as they both walked out of the house.

The kept walking for a little while in total silence until they reached the bus stop. Natsume with a curious face as to what his friend was thinking and his friend with a serious and worried face.

A few feet from reaching the stop a small yell was heard. Both males turned around to see their last two friends rushing to the stop. Natsume waved at them both and yelled at them to 'hurry the hell up before the bus arrives' and sat at the bench.

"Natsume" startle by the serious voice of his friend, and the fact that he finally spoke since exiting the house, he looked up at the standing guy.

"That meeting this afternoon, have you've been told what is it about?"

Looking down at his lap and clenching his fist he shook his head "No… but I have a very good idea as to what is it about"

Yasha nodded and looked grimly at him "and?"

Shaking his head he looked up with a worried look "I… We…" he sighed and ruffled his shoulder length hair. "Persona came for a visit two weeks ago" He muttered and saw Yasha stiff up.

"They sent HIM!?" Natsume nodded and looked at him

"I don't think there is much that can be done about it. After he left dad had a really defeated look. I don't blame them for what is about to happen, I know they did their best to protect my ideals"

Yasha sighed and nodded "You… don't give in to them, you hear me?" he saw Natsume nodded and looked up to see both guys finally reach the stop panting.

The first one to look up had his blonde hair all wet and blue eyes shining with energy. The second one had a look of pure happiness but a red mark on one of his cheeks, his hair a mop of dark brown a complete match with his chocolate eyes. Both looked a bit flush and honestly, it didn't look like it was from the running.

Yasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Natsume who snorted and nodded

"How many this time Ruka?" Yasha asked with amused eyes

The blonde one, Ruka, shook his hair. "Only one"

Natsume raised an eyebrow "And one chick got both of you running like that?"

The last guy walked to Natsume and threw his arm around the guys neck "oh no! Heavens no, my dear friend, the beauty was not the problem, females are never a problem"

Yasha snorted at that, still sore with the argument of the day before.

Ruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Yeah she wasn't the problem, the problem lied with the husband of said beauty"

Natsume and Yasha's eyes popped wide open incredulously and stared at the last boy "What!?"

The mentioned boy raised his arms in defense "I didn't know she was married"

"Miroku! She had a ring on her hand, she was with a baby and she obviously was waiting for someone!" Ruka told him while slapping his own forehead.

Miroku shrugged and rubbed his head sheepishly "Must've missed all those above…"

Laughter was heard from all four of them a few seconds after that. Honestly…how can someone miss all that?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" was heard from them between laughter and soon after the bus took charge of four laughing idiots with no idea as to where they wanted to spend that day.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. Guild of Demons`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I'm home!" Natsume yelled as he walked inside the house with three plastic bags.

A squeal was heard followed shortly by a small black haired baby girl "Nasuwe!" bright brown eyes looked up at him, with arms raised high.

"Hey Aoi" he greeted her picking her up "I bought you something" he told her while holding her with one arm, the other holding the bags.

"Natsume, your back!" he turned around to see his mother with her purse in hand.

He raised an eyebrow at that "yeah… you leaving?" she nodded and shifted nervously. "Something uh… came up and yeah…"

He nodded and looked at his sister "You in a hurry?" she shook her head and he motioned for her to follow.

It ends up that the old dude from the bus finally got tired of their jokes and laughing. He gently told them to get the fuck out at the bus station near the shopping mall.

"We stopped at the mall today and I bought something for both of you" he told he while sitting his sister beside the bags on top of the table.

Kaoru glared at him and took little Aoi from the table "She might fall you idiot" she told him

Rolling his eyes he pulled a few clothing material, all too small for an adult "These are for the leech" he told her happily while ignoring the new glare that was sent his way. Making sure that bag was empty he took the other much smallest of the three. Making sure everything he wanted was in the bag, he took his sister from her and handed the bag. "And those are for you, the black box is for dad, rest all yours"

Kaoru took the bag and looked at him with teary eyes. "Open it before crying you big wimp" he told her with a small smile.

Pulling a long rectangular box and opening it she laughed "You bought me a flower? How sweet!" she pulled him to a hug and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Yeah, whatever" he pushed her and put his sister on the floor. "I'm heading over to dad's studio, you not coming I gather?" she looked at the floor sadly and shook her head, her fist clenching tightly on the stem of the flower.

He hummed and nodded "You know" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes "You both did everything you could. I don't hate you for it, never could and never will. Remember that and… do make sure to take a good look at that box before throwing it out" he told her and left not waiting for any type of reply.

She sniffed as she looked up from the floor crying and apologizing mentally for what was about to happen to her son. Taking another look at the box she noticed what he meant, a small, drop shape, gold pendant was tangled up were the flower was. Sniffling once more she went to her knees and pulled her baby girl in a comforting hug. "I hope everything ends alright Natsume" she muttered sadly.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. Guild of Demons`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Dad? I'm here" Natsume announced as he walked into the studio of his father.

"Dad? Where are you? Mom told me that we were meeting today." He continues into the room. It was a big room with a small second floor balcony inside the place which worked as a library of sorts. He noticed how most of the room looked darker than normal and tensed up. A small chill passed over him and he turned around. The corner near the desk of his father felt weird and he narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?" he clenched his fist

"Natsume, let's not beat around the bush yea?" A voice replied as he took a step out of the shadows.

"Persona? What are you doing here? Where is my father?" He asked nervously taking a step back.

"He is sitting around somewhere…" he replied uncertainly "anyway, I'm a bit traditional so we'll make this the old way" he continued amused while making a closing motion with his hand, the door following his movements.

Natsume looked at the now closed door and back at to where Persona was standing just seconds before. The little light that was in the room dimming as a chuckle was heard all around the room. "Well then Natsume, this is what happens when you don't follow the rules. Doesn't matter is it was you or not. Tick Tock Tick Tock" Persona's voice was heard all around.

Natsume cursed the darkness of the room and kept turning around, waiting for something, anything. "Dammit! Where are you!? Fucking coward!" his heart was about to jump out of his rib cage from the anxiety he was feeling.

"Boo!"

Pain.

Hot fresh Pain.

All over. Too fast.

It ended to fast.

Didn't had time to react. Too much.

With a mark that made him a part of them.

Hateful mark. Their fault.

"Welcome Natsume, to the guild of demons"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. Guild of Demons`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A/N: I'm looking for a beta for this story, that is if it actually gets some attention. It was a spur of the moment idea.  
It can probably qualify as a crossover with IY but won't pay as much attention to them as with GA so yeah. Natsume is OOC I know but I'll make it work out soon enough patience is a virtue.

Ideas. Comments. Love. Anything! let me know you exist and if I should continue this or not.

11-11-12


End file.
